1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an obstacle detection procedure within the area surrounding a motor vehicle.
It also concerns a commissioning device of the procedure.
It is particularly applied in the field of motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of motor vehicles, a known state of the technique of an obstacle detection procedure within the area surrounding a motor vehicle, involves the following stages:
detection of an obstacle;
classification of the detected vehicle according to a category of dangerousness in accordance with its displacement speed and its position in relation to the axis of the vehicle considered; and
dispatch of the classification to an element of measurement of dangerousness.
One disadvantage of this state of the technique is that this detection is difficult to apply to the detection and classification of a pedestrian.